El amor es más inmortal que la edad
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: Elfa!Belle. Todo es putrefacción y sangre en las guerras de los Ogros. Rumpelstiltskin cree que le llegó su fin, pero una hermosa elfa se le aparece y le salva la vida, naciendo un deseo y amor que lo seguirá 300 años después como el Dark One.


Yo con otra historia RUMBELLE.

Y Belle es un elfo! Adoro los elfos!

Luego de ver la primera película del Hobbit, mi amor por la fantasia y los elfos resurgió y quise escribir este fic.

Y por supuesto, tiene smut (lemon, hentai, como prefieran)

ENJOY!

**DISCLAIMER**: OUaT y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a los increibles maestros Adam y Eddy

**NOTA**: Las escenas con cursivas son el pasado

**El amor es más inmortal que la edad.**

_El aroma de la muerte entraba cargado a sus fosas nasales, la putrefacción de la carne estaba por todas partes, huesos, tripas, cuerpos quemados. El leve rugido de los ogros le advertía que todavía no podía despertar, aunque si lo hiciera, no tendría a donde ir, no llegaría muy lejos con su pierna herida en batalla._

_Tal parece que había perdido la conciencia nuevamente ya que el viento estaba más helado, el sol había desaparecido y ya no hay más fuego. Lástima que el olor a muerte y carne seguía. Quería levantarse, ir a su campamento de tropa y que lo atiendan los médicos mientras era cobijado. Tal vez le darían algún premio por pelear y sobrevivir y lo enviarían a casa. No tenía que dejar a su esposa e hijo._

_Quién iba a creer que el hilandero hijo de un cobarde hizo algo bien._

_Se muerde con fuerza el labio inferior por el esfuerzo y dolor que le costaba con sólo mover su cuerpo un milímetro. Estando al fin de rodillas, busca algo a la vista que lo ayude a pararse y se fija que estaba desnudo arriba y con severos golpes, cortes profundas y quemaduras, como en los brazos, manos y pies. Alcanza a ver una espada a un par de metros que sería ideal como su soporte. Se arrastra como un perro, ahogándose los gemidos por el miedo de que los ogros regresen. Ellos eran ciegos, pero se guían por las orejas. Derrotado, cae como un tapete al no tener más resistencia, con sus dedos tan cerca de la espada. Trata de alcanzarla, pero lo sentía como si estuviese a millas de distancia._

_Sin esperarlo, pies blancos protegidos por zapatos de ballet verde aparecen en su campo de visión y reacciona con un grito. Había llegado tan silencioso que no lo sintió. Atemorizado, retrocede con sus codos y rodillas, soltando palabras ilegibles que eran suplicas. Entierra su cara en el suelo y se la cubre con los brazos, esperando su fin._

_—__Tranquilo. — Jamás en toda su vida había escuchado una voz tan hermosa. — no voy a hacerte daño, soldado._

_El hombre levanta la cabeza un poco, todavía asustado de qué sea una trampa. Pero toda duda (y pensamiento) desaparece al ver su salvador._

_—__¿Una elfa? — Fue todo lo que pudo decir luego de ver sus orejas puntiagudas._

_Y no era cualquier elfa, era la más hermosa de todas. Aunque era la primera persona del clan que conocía en persona. Tenía el cabello largo hasta los muslos, rizado y de color chocolate, con una diadema plateada como adorno. Él podía apostar que serían suaves como la seda. Sus ojos eran azules, brillaban con tanto amor y preocupación hacía él que se sintió el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Su piel blanca resplandecía como el sol._

_—__Las estrellas te han bendecido al mantenerte vivo, humano. — Ella se arrodilla, sin importarle que su vestido de seda se manche con tierra y sangre. — Así que será mi trabajo cumplir su voluntad y curarte. — El toque de sus manos era mágico, ya nada le dolía mientras ella estuviese a su lado. — Duerme Rumpelstiltskin, cuando despiertes, todo estará bien._

_Él decidió obedecerla, sin tomarse el tiempo de pensar en cómo aquella criatura divina supo su nombre._

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin despierta a mitad de la noche, tratando de levantarse sin prestarle atención al dolor de su rodilla. No se había tomado la molestia de colocarse ropa de dormir, así que tal como estaba, busca un bolso de equipaje y busca a su hijo, despertándolo con una sacudida. El chico preadolescente quería saber lo que planeaba su padre, pero él solo le dice que deben apresurarse y que en el camino le contara.

—Papá, ya estamos como media hora andando, ¿puedes decirme lo que está pasando?

—Estamos huyendo Bae. — Dice el hombre como si nada y sin perder el ojo a la ruta.

—¿Huyendo? — Baelfire estaba sorprendido y horrorizado por lo que estaba escuchando. Tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo ya que se había detenido por la noticia. — Pero papá…

—No digas nada Bae, no voy a permitir que vayas a esa batalla contra los ogros.

—Pero papá, yo puedo pelear…

—¡Basta Bae! — Rumpelstiltskin se detiene a bruces, casi cayendo por sus pasos torpes y por el bastón. Mira a su hijo con enojo y desesperación, su Bae tan valiente y tan terco, ¿Qué no entendía que si él se moría, Rumpelstiltskin moriría también? — Eso no es una batalla, hijo… es una masacre. No quiero que mueras en una estupidez de nuestro Rey.

No hubo más palabras, Rumpelstiltskin veía el miedo y el arrepentimiento en su hijo y lo único que hace es abrazarlo con su brazo disponible, dándole unas palmadas y animándolo a continuar el camino.

Rumpelstiltskin mira el cielo estrellado sin abandonar su rumbo, pensando que era un milagro de tan bella vista a pesar de la contaminación de las guerras. _Tal vez se debe a ti_, pensó sin darse cuenta, recordando a alguien de su pasado. Se muerde el labio, entristeciéndose por recordar tan bello rostro que tuvo que dejar y lleva su mano al bolsillo, tanteando lo más valioso que llevaba consigo.

Los pasos de caballos alertaron al hilandero y no duda un segundo, ordenándole a su hijo que se esconda entre los árboles. Pero no lo consiguieron a tiempo, aquellos soldados sobre sus caballos tardaron segundos en rodearlos. Rumpelstiltskin pone su brazo delante de su hijo como en un intento de protegerlo.

Como deseaba a su elfa.

—¿Qué están haciendo al caminar en la calle real? — Exige el hombre que lucía como el líder del grupo.

—Vamos a la feria de Longbourne para vender algo de lana, mi señor. — Rumpelstiltskin no duda en decir su mentira piadosa, lo había ensayado mucho y rogaba a los dioses que funcione.

El hombre se lo queda mirando y eso lo incomodaba, aferrándose más a su bastón de madera y rogando que los dejen en paz. El líder se baja del caballo y el corazón del hilandero casi se detiene del miedo.

—Te conozco, ¿no es así? — Rumpelstiltskin no dice nada, retrocede nervioso al verlo acercarse. — ¿Cuál era tu nombre? ¿Splindleshanks? — Se oía la risa de sus compañeros, burlándose del pobre hombre que solo estaba pidiendo que lo dejasen. ¿Tanto le odiaban los dioses? — ¿Treadwhistle?

—Su nombre es Rumpelstiltskin. — Baelfire salió a su defensa, enojado de que esos tontos humillen a su padre humilde solo porque ellos tenían espadas y ellos eran simples campesinos.

—¿Rumpel…? — El no fue capaz de acabar con el nombre y el hilandero ya estaba el doble de asustado, quería que dejaran de verlo y se fueran. — Ah… el hombre que corrió. ¿Es este tu hijo? ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Mi nombre es Baelfire y tengo trece.

—¿Cuándo vas a cumplir años?

—En dos días.

—Calla hijo. — Le ordena su padre aterrado, sabiendo lo que le esperaba ahora.

—¿Le has enseñado como correr, Rumpelstiltskin? — Hubo silencio y confusión en los ojos de Baelfire. El hombre sonrió cruelmente al comprender. — ¿No le has dicho como has corrido de la batalla dejando a todos tus compañeros muertos? Y como al volver a casa, ni tu esposa soportaba verte. A las mujeres no les gusta estar casadas con cobardes.

—Por favor, no hable así en frente de mi hijo. — La voz de Rumpelstiltskin era ruego puro, también había miedo.

Ante sus palabras, el hombre lo golpeo en el abdomen con el pie, disfrutando el cómo cae al suelo y se retuerce de dolor con solo el apoyo de su hijo, asegurándose si se encontraba bien era tan divertido para él ver a los roedores en sus lugares.

—Regresen a su casa ahora mismo o me llevaré a tu hijo en este instante. — Ordena el hombre mientras volvía a montar de su caballo.

Los soldados desaparecieron en la noche, el galope de los caballos no era más que un sueño. Pero el golpe si era real y le dolía como el infierno.

Como si ya no fuese suficiente para el pobre hombre asustadizo, regresa el sonido de los pasos y siente como una mano le toca el hombro. La reacción de Rumpelstiltskin fue gemir y retroceder como si le hubiesen pegado la plaga, pero no, era solo un vagabundo. Como él. Vestía con ropas demasiado viejas, con cortes o parches y sucias. Tenía el cabello rizado, corto y bastante despeinado y calvo en la parte de arriba.

—No, no, no. — Dijo el vago, tratando de calmarlo con un tono amable. — Todo está bien, deja que te ayude a volver a casa.

—Gracias buen hombre. — Baelfire agradece sinceramente mientras ayudaba a su padre a levantarse.

—Yo no tengo dinero con qué pagarle. — Susurra el hilandero, aun con el miedo en su cuerpo y se aferraba a su bastón con las dos manos.

—Bueno… ¿Qué te parece si me alimentas con algunas sobras y te seré un buen benefactor?

* * *

_Nunca antes en toda su vida había estado tan ligero y en paz. Sentía que dormía sobre una nube, tanta calidez y comodidad era imposible. Pero era así, estaba sobre una cama enorme y apuesta que el colchón era de plumas, de las más caras del reino, las sabanas eran de seda y la manta era lana de cordero. Si no fuera por el hecho de que era un hombre con una esposa e hijo que esperaban su regreso, podría quedarse ahí para siempre._

_No sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí, sus recuerdos eran vagos por pasar más tiempo dormido que despierto, y cuando despertaba, no duraba mucho y solo veía lagunas, a veces la imagen borrosa de su salvadora dándole de comer y él pedía que su vista se aclare para verla en toda su gloria, pero el cansancio no se lo concedía._

_Ahora que al fin estaba bien descansado y con la vista clara, mira el entorno del cuarto misterioso que lo protegía del peligro externo. En pocas palabras era ricamente hermosa, con paredes de mármol blanco como si estuviese dentro de un palacio, detrás de él había una gran ventana que alumbraba perfectamente y con lo que podía ver sin moverse, había una especie de montaña bastante cerca, con una perfecta vista del atardecer. La mano de obra de los muebles era asombrosa, estaban lejos de su ojo crítico, pero ya los aprobaba._

_La cama tenía doseles con cortinas doradas, que le tapaban la visión de una puerta, ya que escuchaba como una se abría y de la nada se apareció la elfa, vistiendo actualmente con un vestido de oro y manteniendo la diadema en su cabello. Ella le sonreía con mucha gentileza, resaltando su belleza y Rumpelstiltskin solo quería ponerse de rodillas y brindarle homenaje._

_—__Mi salvadora… — Él desconocía su nombre, así que la llamaría así._

_La elfa suelta una risita suave, no se estaba burlando de él. Eso era bueno._

_—__Tal parece que ya te has recuperado. — Se sienta en una silla de madera que estaba al lado de la cama. — Me alegra mucho, mi querido Rumpelstiltskin. — El hombre había reaccionado con un gemido, dando a entender que no estaba acostumbrado a palabras cariñosas. Eso le rompe el corazón a la elfa. — Te he traído un gran plato de estofado, de seguro debes estar hambriento._

_Rumpelstiltskin hace un movimiento positivo con la cabeza. La elfa lo ayuda a acomodarse mejor en la cama, sin poder resistirse en acariciarle la frente y el cabello como una madre a su hijo que cayó enfermo. Volviendo a sonreír, la elfa se sienta de nuevo en su silla y recoge un plato grande de madera que estaba lleno de comida. El aroma causo que se le hiciera agua a la boca._

_Estuvieron como media hora con ello, él comía lento y torpe, pero ella tenía paciencia con él y su condición. Cuando habían acabado, la elfa deja el plato sobre un velador y se atreve a tomar la mano de Rumpelstiltskin, besando la palma con ternura y amor, sorprendiendo al hombre._

_—__¿Mi salvadora?_

_—__Perdóname Rumpelstiltskin, he hecho todo lo posible, de verdad… — El hilandero se horroriza al verla llorar. Ella no debería derramar ninguna lágrima por este bastardo hilandero pobre, pensó. —, pero tu pierna no mejora. Me temo que no volverá a ser la de antes… soy un fracaso._

_—__Oh, no mi salvadora. — Atemorizado y angustiado de que ella se hable tan mal de sí misma, le presiona la mano suavemente y se la cubre con la otra. — Usted es maravillosa, ha salvado mi vida. Una pierna no es nada comparado con ello._

_—__Rumpelstiltskin…_

_—__De verdad, le estoy agradecido desde lo más profundo de mi corazón. Muchas gracias, mi Salvadora._

_La elfa se había sorprendido ante su generosidad, pero luego sonrió agradecida y lo besa en la frente, dándole las gracias y pidiéndole que descanse un poco más. Tal como se lo temía, él no quería obedecer, él quería estar despierto, pero debía dormir para que el proceso de curación sea más rápido. Así que, con un soplido suave, la cama es rodeada por un aroma dulce que entra al sistema del hilandero, agotando su cuerpo._

_—__Mi salvadora… por favor… — Cada vez era más difícil pelear contra el sueño. — Dime tu nombre…_

_Pero no hubo respuesta, solo una sonrisa y Rumpelstiltskin cayó dormido._

* * *

No tenía mucho tiempo, el fuego estaba cada vez más potente, siéndole imposible ver con claridad. Tenía que encontrar la daga rápidamente. Estaba cerca, pero su cuerpo seguía reaccionando como el de un cobarde y lo peor es que no encontraba la daga por ninguna parte. Mete la mano en el bolsillo, tanteando nuevamente su tesoro y es rodeado por una valentía jamás experimentada, que lo guiaba a una cortina bordada con el escudo de la realeza. Lo tira hacia abajo y la vio.

La daga del Oscuro estaba frente a sus ojos, majestuosa como le conto el vagabundo, podía sentir el poder que emanaba. Saliendo de su ensoñación, toma la daga, leyendo el nombre que estaba escrito: _Zoso_. Con el fuego invadiendo casi toda la habitación, Rumpelstiltskin se guarda la daga y sale lo más rápido que puede con su rodilla lesionada.

No se detuvo en ningún momento, no hasta que estaba seguro de que nadie lo atacaría en el bosque. Respirando ya más tranquilo, saca la daga de su escondite y se lo queda mirando embelesado, tanto poder en una cosa pequeña. Qué ironía.

—Zoso. — Llama al Oscuro con el nombre que estaba en la daga. — Zoso. — Repite mientras alza la daga al cielo y trata de tener una voz más valiente. — Zoso, yo te convoco.

Nada ocurrió.

Él se desespera, los segundos pasaban y nada. Casi amanece y esos soldados se llevaran a su hijo. ¿Por qué no funciona? Mira por todas partes, una señal de que algo pasara, pero nada. Casi cayendo en la desesperación, Rumpelstiltskin da la media vuelta, pensando que todo estaba perdido y entonces lo ve.

El Oscuro. Con una capucha negra cubriéndole la cara y hablándole con una voz ronca y siniestra.

—¡Ríndete, Oscuro, yo te controlo!

—Sí, lo haces… controla el poder con sabiduría. — A Rumpel le temblaba la mano mientras lo escuchaba hablar, temeroso de que hiciera algún truco sucio. — Ya casi amanece, eso significa que es el cumpleaños de tu hijo. — Da un paso adelante y Rumpelstiltskin retrocede. Él se divierte de lo asustadizo que se veía, pero se controlaba, tenía que provocarlo. —Apuesto a que esos soldados se dirigen a él en estos momentos.

—No, no pueden cogerlo.

—No puedes controlarlos a _ellos_, tú me controlas a _mí_. — Silencio, tenía que seguir provocándolo. Su desesperación era tanta que estaba tan cerca de cumplir su propio sueño. — ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado si él en verdad es tu hijo? A diferencia de ti, él no es un cobarde y anhela luchar y morir en la gloria.

—No. — Se oía herido, aterrado, quería taparse los oídos, quería que _él_ se callara.

—¿Qué clase de negocio seria sacrificar tu vida por un hijo bastardo? Así que te pregunto qué quieres que yo haga.

—¡Morir! — Y le clava la daga en el pecho.

Abre sus ojos por completo y se incorpora de la cama gritando un jadeo bajo. Estaba confundida en la oscuridad, mirando su entorno como si fuese la primera vez y que no vivía ahí ya más de un siglo. Trata de salir de la cama, pero las sabanas eran como los tentáculos de un pulpo, amarrándola para que se quede en su prisión, pero ella era un hueso duro de roer y al fin es libre.

Está de pie sin moverse, ocupada en normalizar su respiración y entender de dónde salió aquel golpe en su pecho como una puñalada o el por qué estaba llorando como si hubiese perdido a alguien muy importante.

No podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban, aquel poderoso hombre era…

—¿Tú eres el mendigo?

A pesar que se estaba muriendo, el mendigo Zoso, se reía como un villano cuyo plan salió satisfactoriamente.

—Tal parece que hiciste un trato del cual no puedes entender.

—¿Me pediste que te matara?

—Mi vida ha sido una carga. — Lo dice con tanto odio y repulsión mientras pensaba en su pasado. — Veras, _la magia siempre viene con un precio_ y ahora _tú_ lo tienes que pagar.

—¿Por qué yo?

—Porque se como reconocer un _alma desesperada_.

* * *

_Él conocía sus responsabilidades como esposo y padre, pero en lo más profundo de su corazón, Rumpelstiltskin no quería dejar a su elfa. Ella le había dado ropas elaboradas con el material más rico que él haya visto: camisa de seda dorada, chaleco rojo sin mangas y con bordados, pantalones de tela negros, un abrigo café oscuro y botas de cuero negro. La elfa le había dado también un bolso de cuero café con ropa, un poco de comida y una bolsa llena de monedas de oro y plata, un bastón negro con oro en la empuñadura con grabados y un caballo color caoba para emprender su viaje a casa._

_—__Creo que con esto estarás bien, Rumpelstiltskin._

_—__No tengo palabras para su agradecimiento._

_—__Oh, Rumpel. —Como le fascinaba que ella lo llamase así y mucho más cuando ella lo tomaba de las mejillas. —No tienes por qué dármelas, he sido muy feliz ayudándote y disfrutando de tu compañía._

_—__Voy a… voy a extrañarla mucho._

_—__Yo también. —Y le besa dulcemente en la frente. —Es verdad, debo darte algo más._

_—__Oh no, yo… ya he recibido mucho de usted, yo no podría…_

_—__Claro que si, Rumpelstiltskin. Te va a gustar, te lo prometo. —A continuación, junta sus dos manos y comienza a recitar en un idioma que el hilandero desconocía, pero supuso que era idioma de los elfos. Sus manos comienzan a brillar en un resplandor blando leve, pero suficiente para cegarlo por un segundo. Al desaparecer, la elfa abre sus manos y revela un collar. —Si llevas esto siempre contigo, estaré cuando me necesites. Sólo tienes que llamarme._

_Era una esperanza, una oportunidad pequeña de no un adiós para siempre, aun podían verse de nuevo. Se queda mirando el collar, era de plata y colgada lo que parecía ser una mujer con alas de mariposa y con las orejas puntiagudas. Sus manos estaban elevadas al cielo y juntas, sosteniendo una piedra azul, como los ojos de su salvadora. La elfa no dudo ni un segundo en colocárselo ella misma, desprendiendo descargas a la columna del pobre hombre que anhelaba más que un simple tacto. Y se sintió sucio en aquel momento porque se supone que estaba casado, pero no podía evitar anhelar aunque sea sólo un beso de la elfa sin nombre._

_—__Mi Salvadora… yo aun desconozco su nombre. —La elfa mantenía su sonrisa a pesar de aquella triste realidad. — ¿Cómo podré llamarte si no sé tu nombre?_

_—__Mi Rumpelstiltskin. —La elfa lo llama en un susurro amoroso que calienta el corazón del pobre hombre. —Los elfos tienen prohibido darle a alguien su nombre porque eso significa entregar tu vida a su voluntad._

_—__Yo jamás…_

_—__Lo sé. —Le acaricia las mejillas para tranquilizarlo, viendo lo desesperado que estaba para demostrar su inocencia de un crimen que no cometió. —No necesitas mi nombre para invocarme, Rumpelstiltskin, sólo falta que me llames. —Sus manos van cayendo despacio para tomar ahora las de él. —Mi nombre es…_

_El nombre se pierde en un susurro con la ayuda del viento y lo último que siente Rumpelstiltskin son los labios de la elfa._

* * *

**_300 años después._**

—No.

La voz retumba por toda la habitación y sin una pizca de miedo a pesar del lugar en dónde estaba hablando y encontrándose en minoría. Todos los elfos presentes dirigieron sus ojos en ella, entre sorprendidos y molestos, pero ella no se dejara intimidar.

—Belle. —La voz de su padre se impone sin perder la suavidad. — ¿A qué te estás refiriendo, cariño?

—He hablado claro, padre: he dicho que _no_. Nadie va a decidir mi destino, ni mucho menos tú. No voy a casarme con Gastón.

—Belle, he tenido siglos de paciencia, jamás te he forzado y he respetado todas tus decisiones como princesa y como mi hija. Pero debes entender, que con la adivinación de Edowyn sobre una maldición que se aproxima, no puedo dejarte sin protección.

—No necesito la protección de un hombre o de un esposo para estar segura. —Se levanta de su trono y mira a cada elfo presente con valor. —Yo no lo amo y él no me ama. Me niego a una eternidad de sufrimiento sólo por una estupidez de ustedes. Yo no decidí volver a tu lado padre para que vuelvas a tomar una decisión por mí como si yo fuese solo una muñeca… _por favor_, no hagas que inicie una _enemistad_ entre nosotros.

Sin esperar una respuesta, Belle se retira de la habitación, negándose a seguir debatiendo y dejando a su padre con la duda para que así pueda dejarla tranquila. Se estaba arrepintiendo de volver a casa luego de haber sentido la muerte de su hilandero. Ella sabía que era una persona difícil de complacer como mujer, pero no era su culpa que ningún elfo la haya conquistado como Rumpelstiltskin.

Ella se esconde en un kiosco que pasa desapercibido entre los árboles del bosque. Era su pequeño refugio. Sin poderlo evitar, comienza a llorar, sintiéndose vacía y sola. Debió de haber dejado su inmortalidad hace tantos años, ella no podía aguantar una eternidad en soledad y tristeza, ni mucho menos con la muerte de su hilandero pesándole en el corazón. Pero no podía. Algo en las estrellas le decía que no todo estaba acabado.

Siempre llevaba la mano derecha protegida por un guante de seda que dejaba los dedos libres. La tenía así desde que había vuelto. Nunca había preguntas a pesar que los elfos se morían por hacerlas, pero también eran conocedores de que Belle era una princesa reservada y que jamás divulgaría sus asuntos personales, ni a su padre. Belle se ve la mano y se acaricia la palma, susurrando palabras en el idioma de los elfos.

_Princesa_. —Una voz dulce retumba en los oídos de Belle y ella no se molesta en ver de dónde provenía o quién era. Ella ya la conocía y no estaba aquí.

—Este es mi refugio Edowyn, aléjate de mi mente. —A pesar que estaba llorando, se mantuvo firme y digna como una princesa.

_Sólo quería saber si te encontrabas bien._

—Jamás debí volver… estaba muy bien en la soledad.

_Pero aun así, has vuelto y el Rey del Este jamás estuvo tan contento en su vida._

—A mí también me gusta la compañía de papá… pero me trata de una forma que no me gusta. Somos elfos, inmortales, tengo toda una vida para elegir a alguien.

_Él está preocupado sobre la peligrosa maldición._

—¿Y por qué debe preocuparle si cuando Regina lo lance, todos los elfos se esconderán en otro mundo o usaran un campo de protección.

_Lo que a él le preocupa es que usted _no _quiere salvarse._

Belle suspiro hondo. Tal parece que todo el mundo ha previsto su futura tenacidad a decidir ser afectada por la maldición. Ahora comprendía el motivo del compromiso. Pero ella no iba a permitirlo, soltera o casada, ella iba a irse a esa tierra maldita y si es necesario, iba a fugarse nuevamente.

_¿Por qué anhelas tanto ir a ese mundo lleno de dolor el cuál Regina te gobernara?_

—Porque estoy cansada de una inmortalidad de soledad. Prefiero ser mortal y feliz.

* * *

Se había negado a que alguien entrase a su habitación, ni su padre o la servidumbre. Ella sola se había arreglado su baño, elegir la ropa adecuada para dormir y sola se había peinado el largo cabello a pesar de lo molesto que siempre ha sido. Tal vez debía cortárselo un poco, quizás al nivel de los codos y así le sería más fácil manejarlo.

Buscando su libro en un cajón, camina hacía su enorme cama circular para refugiarse en el calor de sus sabanas y disfrutar una aventura del que ella jamás podrá participar, pero si imaginar. Apenas pone una rodilla sobre el colchón y una voz siniestra retumba en su cabeza.

_Belle._

Quejándose en un gemido, deja caer el libro y su cuerpo sin delicadeza sobre la cama. No era dolor lo que estaba sintiendo a pesar de su cara roja y el esfuerzo que hacía por respirar. Su cuerpo estaba _caliente_. ¿Esto es lo que sentía los seres vivos al estar excitados? ¿Pero qué puede estarle ocasionando esto?

_Belle._

Abre sus ojos luego de que la imagen de una sonrisa macabra invade su mente y se da cuenta que no estaba en su habitación.

* * *

Él siempre pensaba en ella desde el segundo que se separaron, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado antes de ser el Oscuro, él seguía pensando en su elfa.

Siempre había tenido la llave para reunirse con ella de nuevo, hablar con ella, pero nunca ha tenido el valor de hacerlo. No quería que ella lo viese como el cobarde que es y eso le costó una eternidad en soledad y su hijo. Tampoco anhelaba verla ahora por miedo a decepcionarla si ella lo viese así, como un monstruo.

La rueca era su instrumento para olvidar: su esposa, su hijo, su transformación, sus maldades, su _Belle_. Estuvo más de trescientos años con el nombre en la punta de la lengua, queriendo soltarlo de una vez y tenerla por siempre a su lado. Quería algo más que sólo fantasías, quería la realidad. Quería sentir de nuevo los labios dulces de su elfa prohibida, oírla susurrar su nombre y que le permita acariciar su piel de marfil.

Rumpelstiltskin podía ser todo el monstruo que la gente quería, pero _también_ era un hombre con una _erección_.

Maldiciendo, se pone de pie bruscamente y camina hacía la ventana más cercana como si no tuviese aire en los pulmones. Era un hombre desesperado. ¿Hace cuándo que no se sintió así?

También la maldice a ella por hacerle esto, si no iba a aparecerse de nuevo en su vida, ¿Por qué lo salvo entonces? Era mejor que lo dejara morir y así Milah jamás habría abandonado a Bae y su hijo nunca se hubiese ido _solo_ a un mundo desconocido por su culpa. Maldice a los elfos por ser tan reservados y vivir ocultos de la maldad. Son tan puros que de seguro vomitarían con sólo estar a un kilometro lejos de él. Tal vez era mejor que las cosas sigan así, no iba a causarle dolor a su Belle por su mera presencia.

Con la ayuda de su magia, hace aparecer un collar de plata con el dije de una mujer con alas. Podía pasar horas mirándolo y no se aburría, incluso lo llevaba puesto para ir a dormir (que eran pocas veces) porque era lo más cercano a _tenerla_ y no volverse loco con fantasías.

Ya no podía soportarlo.

—Belle. — Sin darse cuenta, su boca dice lo que ha contenido por trescientos años.

Una vez que se había percatado de lo que había hecho, se tapa la boca y mira por todos lados, esperando una mujer hermosa en plena sala o una llamarada de fuego. A pesar de lo aliviado que se sentía, por dentro estaba decepcionado y traicionado. Se supone que los elfos son invocados voluntariamente o cuando se les llama.

De la nada, un pequeño destello dorado es emitido frente a él. Iba creciendo a cada segundo e iba tomando la forma de una silueta femenina que reconoce de inmediato. Al tomar forma solida, Rumpelstiltskin reacciona y la carga entre sus brazos antes de que caiga al suelo y se lastime.

Estaba ahí, no era ninguna de sus fantasías. Tenía el mismo aspecto físico de hace trescientos años: cabello chocolate hasta los muslos y la piel cremosa y suave como la seda que usaba para vestir. Seguía siendo como una estatua ricamente esculpida. Fue invadido por una sacudida de lujuria con el simple hecho de tener su cuerpo bello bajo su merced, cuántas fantasías podría hacer realidad mientras estuviese dormida… ¡No! Tan rápido como llego, la pasión se esfumo a pesar que su polla seguía con un leve _tic_.

Lo único que se le ocurrió para salir de esta situación fue enviar a Belle a un lugar cómodo para que descansara. Con la ayuda de la magia, llego rápido a su habitación y la deposita sobre la cama. Su belleza y ropa pura contrastaba con sus sabanas negras. Sin saber que más hacer para mantener su mente (y manos) ocupada, corre a su baño y llena una fuente con agua. Apenas regresa y moja un pañuelo de seda, depositándolo suavemente sobre la frente blanca. Su pequeño cuerpo sufre una pequeña sacudida.

—¿Belle? — La llama preocupado.

Los ojos azules se abren de golpe, aturdidos por encontrarse en un lugar desconocido. Apenas identifico al hombre de piel escamosa, su primera reacción fue gritar y retroceder todo lo que le permitía la cama. Él entendía que estaba asustada y confundida, así que trata de calmarla sin moverse, sólo usar su nombre, cosa que iba funcionando luego de algunos segundos.

—¿Cómo es posible que el Oscuro conozca mi nombre?

—Tú misma me lo diste hace _mucho_ tiempo. — Dijo, tratando de que no le afecte sus palabras.

Eso era imposible, ella nunca le ha dado su nombre a alguien, estaba prohibido. Bueno, si se lo dio a alguien, pero…

Sus ojos y boca se abren ligeramente por el asombro. No podía creérselo.

—¿Rumpelstiltskin?

Su única respuesta fue un movimiento positivo de cabeza.

El asombro y la felicidad la invade, todos estos siglos creyendo que Rumpelstiltskin había muerto eran mentira, lo que le paso en realidad fue que había _renacido_ como un ser inmortal y oscuro. Por eso lo había dejado de sentir. Lentamente ha tomando posición de perrito (ignorando que esa posición ocasionó otro tic en cierto pene) y se va arrastrando hacía él, ignorando su lujuria o su amor secreto por ella. Quedando de rodillas, ocupa sus manos para acariciar las mejillas del hilandero, a pesar de su apariencia de reptil, el tacto era cálido y le hizo pensar cuando él era humano. Seguía siendo la misma persona que conoció, sólo que ahora tenía otro tono de piel, tenía magia y era inmortal.

Sin que el Oscuro se lo esperase, la elfa lo abraza muy contenta y gritando su nombre. Su cuerpo estaba tenso, sin procesar que la suave piel lo estaba rodeando o que ella estaba llorando de _felicidad_ por verlo. Rumpelstiltskin quería devolverle el abrazo, _deseaba_ hacerlo, pero tenía tanto miedo que mantiene sus manos bien lejos de ella. También tenía miedo de su deseo y sentir los suaves y apetecibles senos sobre él, a pesar que había capas de ropa que los separaban, no estaba ayudando. ¡Oh Dios! Quería besarla, saborear cada rincón de su boca y conocer su cuerpo con las manos, dientes, lengua, labios… ¡Todo! Estaba a punto de perder el control por culpa de _trescientos_ años de frustración sexual.

—Belle si no me sueltas ahora, temo hacer algo que te asuste.

—Tú nunca podrías hacerme daño, Rumpelstiltskin.

—Créeme que eso es lo último que deseo, pero podría hacer algo que luego me voy a arrepentir.

—¿De qué…? — Se interrumpe al ver la dura erección luego de haberse separado. — Oh…

Hubo un silencio incómodo. El poderoso Oscuro se sentía como un crío hormonal avergonzado, sin saber qué hacer y anhelando poder esconderse. No quería asustarla, que notase de esa manera lo que ella significaba para él en todos los sentidos, no sólo en la lujuria.

—Yo… dame un momento.

Belle no tuvo oportunidad de detenerlo a causa de la sorpresa de causarle _eso_ a él. Ya sola, se queda meditando sin prestarle mucha atención a las decoraciones de la habitación o que el espejo estuviese tapado. Su padre iba a estallar cuando descubra que estaba con el Oscuro, ya se estaba imaginando todo un ejército (o tal vez dos… o tres) tocando la puerta principal y demandarle a que les regrese a la princesa.

Pero se supone que cuando das tu nombre a alguien y ese alguien lo usa, te conviertes en un elfo de su propiedad. Ella ahora le _pertenecía_ a Rumpelstiltskin. Aunque pensándolo bien, a su padre esa ley no le interesaría e igualmente la exigiría. Pero si el Oscuro era tan poderoso… sufre un escalofrió, no quería imaginarse lo que él haría con millones de elfos con tronar sus dedos.

Dejándose llevar por la magia que emitía Rumpelstiltskin, Belle sale de la habitación y va a buscarlo, dando gracias que la magia le ayudaba como migajas de pan para no perderse en ese enorme lugar. Si ahora era propiedad del Oscuro y debía quedarse a vivir con él (cosa que le fascinaba), tal vez él la dejaría alegrar un poco el lugar ya que esta muuuy… lúgubre.

Lo encontró en la cocina y lo ve lavándose las manos con un pedazo de tela mientras murmuraba algunas cosas ilegibles. Tal parece que no noto su presencia ya que cuando lo llamo, él da un leve brinco de sorpresa y voltea para verla mejor.

—Hey. — Fue todo lo que dice.

—El Dark Castle es muy grande… ¿te lo has ganado al ser el Oscuro?

—Se podría llamarlo de esa forma.

—Rumpelstiltskin, ¿recuerdas cuándo te hable sobre los elfos dando su nombre real a otros que no son elfos? — La tensión de su cuerpo es prueba de que si lo recordaba. — Has usado mi nombre para traerme… ahora soy _tuya_.

Rumpelstiltskin no sabía si ella había oído o no el gemido que lanzo como animal herido. Eso de ser el dueño de Belle atacaba su hombría con crueldad. Y para empeorar, las manos puras de la elfa lo estaban tocando de nuevo en las mejillas, él era indigno de ello, ella no debería tocar su suciedad, su pecado.

—No tienes que tener miedo de mí, Rumpelstiltskin… tú sigues siendo para mí mi hilandero: amable y dueño de un enorme corazón.

—Tú sigues siendo mi Salvadora.

Belle había sonreído de forma dulce, volviendo a derramar lágrimas de felicidad por sus palabras. Ninguno dijo algo por estar pegados como calcomanía sobre un papel. Temblando, Rumpelstiltskin mueve sus manos en dirección al cabello de su elfa, todavía inseguro por temor a lastimarla, pero la sonrisa de bienvenida de Belle le daba confianza para seguir adelante en perder los dedos en esas hebras de chocolate y acercarse para besarla.

Se había imaginado muchas veces su reencuentro con su hilandero y muchas versiones de como hubiera sido besarlo de nuevo, pero jamás se imagino esto. No se imagino las escamas de dragón o que besase mucho mejor de lo que había soñado a pesar de la torpeza por parte de ambos, de él por estar inseguro y ella por no ser una experta a pesar que lo había besado hace trescientos años. Jadearon por falta de aire y ella busca sus labios de nuevo, queriendo disfrutar de nuevo lo suaves y cálidos que eran.

—Por favor… — Susurra suavemente, necesitando más de él.

Él gimió, sin saber qué hacer, no podía procesar muy bien y aunque ella estaba pidiéndole tener sexo… no, _hacer el amor_, no encontraba correcto hacerlo en la cocina. Necesitaba pensar, escapar del calor para hacer las cosas correctamente y llevarla a un lugar mejor, pero los labios y manos de su elfa sobre él no estaban ayudando para nada. Cuando reacciona, le había quitado a Belle la única prenda que tenía, dejándola desnuda frente a él y sus brazos que la rodeaban con protección y codicia. No podía evitar sentirse mal por _hacerlo_ en la cocina, pero ella no se quejaba por los suspiros placenteros que emitía.

—Belle… Belle, para un poco. — Le suplica en un gruñido herido, sintiendo esos dedos escurridizos buscando los botones de su chaleco escarlata.

—Tú me desnudaste primero… no es justo que sigas vestido. — Le responde para luego morder su labio inferior. A pesar de su falta de experiencia y timidez, no lo hacía para nada mal, estaba matando al Hombre y despertando a la Bestia.

—_Sweetheart_, este no es el mejor lugar. — Logra detenerla con solo rozar la piel de sus brazos con sus manos ásperas, ligeramente usando sus garras negras sin querer. Igualmente su chaleco había caído. — Déjame… déjame por lo menos darte comodidad.

—¿Por lo menos?

— Estas despertando al monstruo, Belle… y eso no es bueno.

—No me importa. — Sus desnudos brazos se mueven para rodearle el cuello en un abrazo. — _Tómame_ Rumpelstiltskin.

Y Rumpelstiltskin pudo haber muerto con su suplica.

Tomándola de la cintura, la alza e instintivamente Belle rodea sus caderas con las piernas y él gimió por el roce de su intimidad con su pene erecto todavía molestamente protegido con sus pantalones de cuero. Ella todavía tenía sus brazos apoderándose del cuello de Rumpelstiltskin y lo besa nuevamente, duro y exigente.

Sabía que tenía que llevarla a una habitación, la que sea, con tal que haya una cama y pueda tomarla como la reina que es. Pero no pudo evitar perderse ante el contacto de sus manos con la piel desnuda de su espalda… tanta desnudez… tanto para tocar… y todo _suyo_. Gimiendo entre besos, trata de serenar su mente nublada en deseo y da unos pasos para partir, pero como fueron torpes, se vio obligado a usar su magia, llegando al dormitorio más cercano y de rodillas sobre el colchón, manteniendo aquel cuerpo divino lo más apretado sobre él.

Despacio, va inclinándose hacia adelante, dejando con mucho cuidado a Belle sobre sabanas de seda y oro y se aparta de ella. Belle gime frustrada por la pérdida de contacto, pero al ver que era para desabrocharse la camisa, su entusiasmo vuelve y se ofrece a ayudarlo como excusa para tocar su piel dorada, ardiendo por ello. Anhelándolo y eso lo hizo gemir de nuevo. Apenas es libre de la prenda, vuelve a pegarse a ella, suspirando aliviado por el roce de piel contra piel. Solo quedaban los pantalones… y las complicadas botas de cuero. Usa la magia sólo para quitarse lo último. Quería hacer esto con paciencia, cuidado y disfrutando toda la ofrenda que los dioses le entregaron a pesar que no se lo merecía.

Dejando la boca para recorrer la piel con los labios y la lengua, exclama una ovación de gracias a cualquier entidad responsable de disfrutar aquel sabor a vainilla con menta y el olor a flores en primavera que desprendía de su cabello… y ni que hablar del sabor a frutilla que estaba escondido en su boca. Todo… todo para _él_. Su cuello era tan tentativo para dejar una marca y él no se resistió, chupando la vainilla y la menta, fue tiñendo aquella pequeña zona a rojo gracias a sus dientes y lengua. Complacido con su obra, continúa bajando y conociendo todo lo que creaba a Belle.

En los pezones se entretenía como un niño con su dulce, gozando como Belle se retorcía positivamente, a ella le _gustaba_ lo que él hacía con sus pechos y pezones. Estuvo jugando con aquellos botones rosas y torturándola también, podía oler el olor almizcle que brotaba entre sus piernas con sólo hacer eso que no se sorprendía si llegaba a su orgasmo en segundos… y eso que era _sólo_ el comienzo.

Él deja de jugar cuando Belle estaba cerca, se notó en el gemido de frustración que se le escapo de los labios, viéndolo con ojos suplicantes que él no se pudo resistir. Vuelve a su camino para besarla.

—Tranquila, se paciente Sweetheart.

—Trescientos años no me hace muy paciente que digamos.

Rumpelstiltskin se rió bajo, comprendiéndola perfectamente, él estaba igual, pero también quería disfrutar todo su cuerpo. Quería hacerlo con calma, no tomarla como animal en celo a pesar que su lado bestial lo exigía. Sus besos vuelven a bajar, obligándose a pasar de largo sus montes o volvería a perderse allí, la zona del ombligo era tan tentativa como su cuello que también usa sus dientes, aumentando el volumen del gemido de su elfa. Su lengua se pierde en lo profundo del agujero pequeño que era su ombligo y se embriaga más del aroma que salía de Belle por estar cerca de su entrepierna.

—Rumpelstiltskin. — ronronea con sólo el hecho de un soplido a sus labios vaginales.

Soltando otra risita por oírla tan feliz de su trato, decide dejar de castigarla un poco y separa un poco más sus piernas, teniendo mayor acceso a toda la flor mojada que _rogaba_ por su atención. Primero da un roce a su botón oculto entre los rizos con el dedo, acto suficiente para que Belle suelte una mezcla de gritito y maullido. Luego saca la lengua y la usa para recorrer toda la longitud de sus labios vaginales, logrando que su elfa maullé nuevamente y presione sus piernas alrededor de su cabeza como prueba de que le gustaba y que quería más.

Sin apartarse de aquella zona llena de sabores y aromas exóticos, Rumpelstiltskin continúa acariciando con su lengua, usando de vez en cuando el dedo pulgar para atacar el clítoris. Todo el cuerpo de Belle era una bomba de tiempo que estalla apenas él envistió dentro de ella dos veces con la lengua, derramando su cara con sus jugos. Se retuerce mientras disfrutaba de su orgasmo y él no dejaba de envestirla con la lengua y un dedo para no perderlo tan rápido. Belle apenas podía respirar por la adrenalina, su cuerpo estaba sudoroso y pegajoso entre las piernas que se ruboriza de vergüenza al percatarse al fin que había explotado en la cara del Oscuro. Pero él no se veía enojado, al contrario, él saboreaba todo de ella, todo lo que podía con la lengua y los dedos y ahora su rubor de vergüenza era por la intimidad de aquello.

—Por favor… — Ya era la segunda vez que estaba rogando, su cuerpo estaba pesado y cansado por no estar acostumbrada a tantas emociones y explosiones en su vida a pesar de haber vivido tanto. Pero al mismo tiempo, no estaba satisfecha, algo faltaba. — Oh, por favor, Rumpel… tómate _ahora_.

Rumpelstiltskin quería seguir saboreando con su boca todos esos manjares que salían de allí abajo, tal vez estar ahí por el resto de su inmortalidad, pero, ¿Cómo negarse a esa suplica y a esos ojos oscuros de lujuria que rogaban por él? Ella lo _necesitaba_.

De nuevo regresa por el camino que había tomado para besarla, esta vez suave, despacio y gentil, siendo correspondido sin pestañear. Mientras la besaba, sus manos buscaban las de Belle, entrelazando los dedos y terminando el beso.

—Esto va a doler al comienzo. — Esta no era su voz, sonaba demasiado ronco… y humana, totalmente distinto a la voz que debería tener como el Oscuro.

—Confió en ti, Rumpelstiltskin. — Ella lo sonrió y lo besa en la punta de la nariz que era lo más cerca que tenía. — Hazlo.

Aun cuando no quería usar la magia para esto, se vio obligado a usarlo de nuevo para quitarse los pantalones. Nunca antes el cuero era tan molesto hasta ahora, lastimando y estimulando su polla que estaba dura como una roca. Él gime aliviado de tener su _amigo _libre.

Primero mete la cabeza, despacio para no herirla y sin dejar de verla para saber si algo iba mal. El aire se le corto un momento para Belle, pero se acostumbro de inmediato y lo ánimo a continuar, pero la cabeza era diferente al recibir el resto de la longitud, muriéndose en un segundo por falta de aire. Siente otra explosión, pero esta era diferente, tal vez era la sensación de tener un invasor no acostumbrado, pero deseado, dentro de ella. Esta vez le costó un poco más en recibirlo sin problemas, pero lo consiguió y vuelve a rogar al Oscuro para que siguiera adelante.

Él sabía que estaba cometiendo el mayor de los pecados existentes y que jamás sería perdonado por ensuciar a tal ser puro con su oscuridad y lujuria, pero el ver como ella gemía, se arqueaba todo lo posible, lo llamaba con cada embestía, pedía más a más, sincronizaba sus caderas con las de él y _disfrutaba_ de esto, todo arrepentimiento se va volando tan rápido como estrella fugaz. Ahora sus miedos no importaban, ahora importaba complacerla y complacerse a sí mismo, tener todo de ella y darle todo de él. Disfrutar de su amor y pasión.

Luego pensarían en las consecuencias.

Se notaban que eran tres siglos de agonía ya que ninguno de los dos podía soportar por más tiempo el contener los fuegos artificiales. Pero Rumpel se negaba a ser el primero. Su elfa, su Belle, su Salvadora debía ser la primera _siempre_, así que, como puede, lleva una mano a la unión entre ambos sexos y vuelve a frotar el pequeño botón que tenso el cuerpo femenino. Él podía sentir las paredes internas apretar su miembro… ella estaba cerca…solo un poco más de fuerza…

—¡Rumpelstiltskin! — Oírla llamarlo en su orgasmo aumenta su ego masculino. Sus uñas bonitas se clavaron en su piel en la espalda y lo araña, dejándole una marca que él no pensaba curar con su magia. Él las llevaría con orgullo.

Él no se detiene, dejando que ella se deleite con su nuevo orgasmo, da embestidas más fuertes en busca de su propio placer, consiguiéndolo a la sexta oportunidad. Deja que todas sus semillas invadan el interior de Belle, gimiendo satisfecho de su propio orgasmo y aceptando gustoso la invitación de la elfa de quedar atrapado en sus brazos.

En silencio se daban caricias agradables y amorosas mientras se recuperaban de tanto deseo y amor. Rumpelstiltskin podía estar en los brazos de Belle por siempre, descansando su cabeza entre sus senos y oler el olor de flores, vainilla y menta. Él sería feliz.

—Te amo Rumpelstiltskin… te he amado desde el momento que te conocí.

Rumpelstiltskin se aferra más a ella por sus palabras, temiendo que cualquier fuerza visible o invisible se la aparte en un jalón.

—Yo también te amo Belle.


End file.
